


You're a girl

by VelourFanClub (toomanysorrows)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Trans Character, lesbian camilla, projecting hard onto a character, this is just self-indulgent shit I wrote up really quick tbh, trans felicia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanysorrows/pseuds/VelourFanClub
Summary: Camilla comforts her girlfriend when she's having bad thoughts.





	You're a girl

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dealing with some shit and well, Felicia is a good character to project upon
> 
> Camilla can and will behead all transphobes

It had been a lazy Saturday like any other, with Camilla quietly reading a book on the sofa. As she turned the page, she heard the door open. She looked up, finding Felicia standing in the doorway.

“Felicia? Do you need something, honey?”

Felicia bit her lip slightly, looking away. 

“C-could I have a hug? Sorry if I-“

Camilla wasn’t really surprised at this turn of events. Ever since that morning Felicia had been quiet and out-of-sorts, it was obvious something had been bothering her. She was glad Felicia seemed to want to talk it out though. So she quickly cut Felicia off, putting her book away and opening her arms.

“Of course dear, always.”

Felicia smiled weakly, quickly heading over and hugging Camilla tightly. As Felicia buried her face in Camilla’s neck, Camilla put her arms around her, keeping one of them on her back while the other softly brushed through Felicia’s hair. After a little bit, Camilla spoke up:

“Is there something you need to talk about darling?”

Felicia shook her head slightly.

“N-not yet, if that’s alright.”

Camilla reached down to plant a kiss on her forehead.

“Of course it’s alright. Take all the time you need dear.”

They went silent again after that, just cuddling. Camilla knew better than to press Felicia, even though she was rather worried. Felicia had always been afraid of seeming uncomposed and like a cry-baby, so she always appreciated having some time to think things over and get her words figured out. 

After a while, Felicia spoke up softly.

“Cam… do you think I’m a man?”

Camilla raised an eyebrow.

“Of course not! Otherwise I wouldn’t be dating you, now would I?” 

She reached down, making Felicia look at her, cupping her face gently. She looked at her worried.

“Darling, what brought this on?”

Felicia sighed, leaning into the touch.

“I just… I haven’t been able to shave properly due to work in the past few days, so the day already started bad, and I’ve been having some people harassing me online saying I’m bad for saying I’m a girl and-“, She sniffled a bit, a few tears appearing, which she quickly tried to wipe away, “ugh, sorry…”

Camilla frowned, wiping away the tears away.

“Oh darling. I promise you, you are the cutest girl I’ve ever seen, even if you haven’t shaved properly for a bit. No one is going to change that, especially not some random buffoons on the internet who don’t know what they’re talking about.”

“B-but-“

Camilla leant in, cutting her off with a kiss.

“No buts darling. You’re a girl and nothing else, anyone who knows you can attest to that, and people who think otherwise don’t deserve to be taken seriously in the slightest.”

Felicia sniffled again, which soon turned into full blown crying. Camilla held her through it, muttering soothing words and calmly stroking her back. Eventually the crying subsided and Felicia pulled away again, looking at Camilla with watery eyes but also a small smile on her face.

“Th-thank you Camilla, that means a lot… O-oh gosh, I got your shirt all wet, I’m sorry…”

Camilla shook her head, smiling.

“Don’t worry about that dear, it’ll dry. If I’m mad at anyone it’s at those people for making you cry and think such things.” Her face turned serious for a moment. “They’re not anyone we know, are they? I’d gladly go and have a ‘word’ with them, if you want.”

Felicia quickly shook her head.

“Oh no, don’t worry! It’s no one we know. Just… some random people online. I’ll make sure to report them later.” She smiled, “Really though, thank you. You always know how to help me.”

Camilla leaned in, planting a small kiss on Felicia’s nose.

“You’re quite welcome dear. I love you.”

Felicia grinned, leaning in to return the kiss.

“I love you too!”


End file.
